1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a carrying case assembly and in particular to a carrying case designed for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backpacks and other personal carry items, such as messenger bags, purses and handbags, are traditionally designed to store personal items on the interior of the bag, where the stored items can only be accessed by opening the carrying and removing the item therefrom. Presently, there are no functional carrying bags that allow for ready detachable use of an electronic device requiring user manipulation to operate specific interfacing functions. All existing carrying bags require the user to first remove the electronic device from the carrier or have the electronic device stay contained within the carrier as the device is being utilized for user interfacing.